GREEN AMBITION
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil |previous = Subete wo Uta ni! すべてを歌にっ！ |next = Code: T.V.U (off vocal) |current track = GREEN AMBITION }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング 神宮寺レン・来栖 翔・愛島セシル GREEN AMBITION |image = |kanji name = GREEN AMBITION |romaji name = GREEN AMBITION |translation = GREEN AMBITION |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Suematsu Ryouta}} The fourth track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] voiced by ''Toriumi Kousuke''. Lyrics English = Looking back at the path we’ve walked to get here, Always lending a hand An eternal song, an eternal dream, You’ve taught them to me Once I noticed it, I’d grown used to being protected, Wrapped up in this warmth By the comfort of its tenderness I’d been spoiled (I want to show you) No one else can do it (My very own) The ballad of my soul My own words In my own colors Fly high! Now, it resounds The beauty of this phrase that’s lain dormant Wanting to protect you within my arms, I want to hold you close I swear it, I vow to surely grow stronger So just call my name From the bottom of my heart… I offer you my love Even the flowers that seem small and fragile Each of them has a name They’re magnificent though fleeting Gazing up at the sky The green leaves support their buds, Believing in their blooming shapes As such a thing occurs, I will always love you (My true feelings) They’re carried along (Riding on the breeze) Passing over the hills, The sounds of the ocean, my song Feel it! Now, it’s no miracle Destiny decided on this bravery by itself It made you realize it In those gentle eyes I swear it, before we deepen our bonds even further, There’s still a world we haven’t seen yet Hold on… I’ll take you there I won’t forget this eternity love This love, this dream, this song of yours Playing it together without end, We’ll seek another kiss Fly high! Now, it resounds The beauty of this phrase that’s lain dormant Wanting to protect you within my arms, I want to hold you close I swear it, I vow to surely grow stronger So just call my name From the bottom of my heart… I offer you my loveRomaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = ayunde kita michi o furikaeru to itsumo te o sashinobe towa no uta　towa no yume oshiete kureta kidzukeba mamorareru koto ni narete nukumori ni tsutsumare yasashisa no igokochi ni amaeteta (ANATA ni misetai) dare ni mo dekinai (jibun dake no) tamashii no BARĀDO WATASHI no kotoba WATASHI no iro de tondeke saa narihibiite nemurihimeta utsukushiki FURĒZU mamoritai ude no naka de ANATA o dakitai I Swear kitto tsuyoku naru to chikau kara WATASHI no namae o yonde kokoro kara…ai o sasagu chiisaku yowaku mieru hanatachi mo sorezore na ga atte hakanaku mo hokorashiku sora o miageru midori no ha wa tsubomi o sasaenuki saku sugata o shinjiru sonna fuu ni aru tame ni I Love You zutto (honki no omoi) nosete tsutaware (kaze ni notte) oka o koeyuke oto no unabara　WATASHI no uta yo kanjite saa kiseki janai sadame wa jibun de kimeru BUREIBU ANATA ni kidzukasareta yasashiki hitomi de I Swear motto KIZUNA o fukameta saki ni mada minai sekai ga aru tsukamatte…tsurete yuku yo Eternity Love o wasurenai ai to yume to ANATA no uta owarinaku kanadeai mata KISU o sagasou tondeke saa narihibiite nemurihimeta utsukushiki FURĒZU mamoritai ude no naka de ANATA o dakitai I Swear kitto tsuyoku naru to chikau kara WATASHI no namae o yonde kokoro kara…ai o sasagu |-| Kanji = 歩んで来た道を振り返ると いつも手を差し伸べ 永遠の歌　永遠の夢 教えてくれた 気付けば守られることに慣れて 温もりに包まれ 優しさの居心地に 甘えてた (アナタに見せたい) 誰にも出来ない (自分だけの) 魂の ワタシの言葉 ワタシの色で 飛んでけさあ鳴り響いて 眠り秘めた美しき 守りたい腕の中で アナタを抱きたい I swearきっと強くなると誓うから ワタシの名前を呼んで 心から…愛を捧ぐ 小さく弱く見える花達も それぞれ名があって 儚くも誇らしく 空を見上げる 緑の葉は蕾を支え抜き 咲く姿を信じる そんなふうにあるために I love youずっと (本気の想い) 乗せて伝われ (風に乗って) 丘を越えゆけ 音の海原　ワタシの歌よ 感じてさあ　奇跡じゃない は自分で決める アナタに気付かされた 優しき瞳で I swearもっとキズナを深めた先に まだ見ない世界がある 掴まって…連れてゆくよ Eternity loveを忘れない 愛と夢とアナタの歌 終わり無く奏で合い またキスを探そう 飛んでけさあ鳴り響いて 眠り秘めた美しき 守りたい腕の中で アナタを抱きたい I swearきっと強くなると誓うから ワタシの名前を呼んで 心から…愛を捧ぐ歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = GREEN AMBITION |file link = }} |track name = GREEN AMBITION (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #A6CE2B }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs)